Power Ranking
The Robbaz multiverse is a term, that refers to a large number of universes, all of which share a singular feature: the presence of a man named Robert. This list details 10 of the most powerful beings in the Robbaz Multiverse, from most powerful to least. THE OFFICIAL™ ROBBAZ POWER RANKING # Robbaz # Jebediah Kerman # HMS Ragnarök # The Cube # Clyde Redneck # Walrus # King Redneck # Penis Pincher # Billie Jean # Barry Tenderlove Powers and Abilities ROBBAZ Easully the most powerful being in the multiverse. He has the power to manifest in multiple universes simultaneously, he is a hardened viking warrior, an expert in naval warfare, creator of colossal god like space stations and an evil genius with no morals whatsoever, which explains his incredibly efficient human meat factory. JEBEDIAH KERMAN Undoubtedly the most powerful kerbal, and the second most powerful being in existence. His sheer badassery has transcended mortality, as he cannot be killed by any means. Without fear of death, Jeb seeks to further redefine what it means to be a badass. HMS RAGNARÖK Also known as the eraser and for a good reason. This arizona class battleship is ea-sully the most powerful creation Robbaz has ever made. Although it's firepower has since diminished, and the death of the HMS Pilkington has left him punished, the newly acquired ability of flight has made him more powerful than ever. THE CUBE The second most powerful creation of Robbaz, it's abilities resemble that of Robbaz himself, albeit a little watered down. Although the cube lack the sheer firepower of the HMS Ragnarök, it makes up for it in psychic strength and reality warping. CLYDE REDNECK Clyde Redneck has long been theorized to be the long lost brother of Robbaz, as they appear nearly identical, minus the hideous nose. His lack of morals rivals that of Robbaz himself as he even sacrificed his own daughter to a dishwasher, only to later realize that the sacrifice was pointless. WALRUS Walrus is a jack of all trades sea mammal. He is a badass, but not as badass as Jeb. He is a maniac, but not as much as Robbaz or Clyde, He is powerful but not as much as the HMS Ragnarök and he is kinky but not as much as Kinky Robert. KING REDNECK While lacking many of the strenghts of his brother Clyde, King's royal redneck lineage gives him access to many riches and perks that are completely unobtainable for the average plebian rednecks. His smarts and his husband Barry's muscle make a formidable team. PENIS PINCHER Despite being nowhere near as powerful as the other being on this list, Penis Pincher has one very redeemable quality. He is loyal to a fault, he will always continue to follow and serve Robbaz no matter how much Robbaz purposefully abuses and hurts him. BILLIE JEAN Half Redneck, Half Alien, Billie Jean is the perfect mix of batshit crazy and insanely smart. Her alien heritage allows her to expertly probe anyone's anus with incredible ease and efficiency. Her obsession often gets the best of her though, as she tried to probe a baby once. BARRY TENDERLOVE While not the sharpest tool in the shed and despite his name, Barry's inhuman strength and muscles allow him to ea-sully beat any human opponent into submission. While he would struggle against many more powerful beings, if paired up with King Redneck together they are nigh unbeatable. Notes * Deceased Characters have been excluded from the rank list, possible candidates for a possition were: Oslo, HMS Pilkington, Lord Tusk, Bob Kerman and Sven.